Almost A Happy Ending
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: What will happen between a Wolf and a girl with a red cape? Will they remain enemies, or will Wolf's new friends change his life for the better? (Set during Shrek the Musical and Into The Woods).
1. Into The Woods

I don't own characters, songs, etc. Except the idea.

So, I set this as a crossover between Into The Woods (2014 movie) and Shrek the Musical (Dvd). I also want this seen as the Wolf from Shrek the Musical as the Wolf in Into the Woods. And I know its Johnny Depp, but for this Fanfic, its the one from the Shrek Musical.

It will make sense later why I want it this way, but for now, please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V<strong>)

So, our story begins when I was hunting in the woods looking for a meal. I know wolves are supposed to be natural hunters, preying on things weaker than I. Other wolves hunt rabbits, deer, sheep, as do I, but today, I found another taste I couldn't resist.

As I crawled through the woods, stalking a squirrel, a tint of red caught my eye. It was a little girl, wearing a blue dress with the longest red cape I had ever seen. Her short, black hair in pigtails, carrying a basket, while eating whatever was inside.

"Good day, young lady", I asked slyly, waiting for her to see me.

"Good day, Mr. Wolf", she responded, quickly turning away and returning to her path.

I couldn't help myself. I hadn't eaten in so long, and the smell of her was overcoming my senses. I once again leapt next to her, only making her face me. "Whither away so hurriedly?".

"To my Grandmother's", she told me in her sweet, innocent voice, while giving me the biggest smile she could. That's when I could smell something I never smelled before.

"And what might be in your basket?", I asked when I realized the smell was indeed, coming from her basket.

"It's bread for Grandmother so she'll have something good to make her strong."

"And where might your Grandmother live?".

She turned away to point down the path. "A quarter of a league further in the woods; her house stands inside a great oak tree". She began to look uncomfortable at the sight of me so close to her, just staring at her with a hungry gleam in my eyes. It was only then did she frown and started walking down the path again, leaving me alone to stare at her, still having the crave of human flesh.

"_Look at that flesh, pink and plump, hello, little girl_", I began to sing, in a voice I normally used, which sounded harsh, yet scarcely alluring. (Yes humans, its a musical. If you don't like that, I'll have you for dinner.)

_tender and fresh, not one lump, hello, little girl,_

_this one's especially lush, delicious". _

The next thing I knew, I ran in front of her and stopped her, talking in a much, kinder yet fake sounding voice, to children sound harmless.

"_Hello, little girl, what's your rush, _

_your missing all the flowers, _

_the sun won't set for hours, _

_take your time",_ I assured her, while keeping pace with her.

She started walking faster, and interrupted me. _"Mother said, straight ahead, not to delay or be misled_". The little thing remained moving forward, as I started to show her everything the woods had to offer, the flowers, the birds, everything. Whatever it took her to stay long enough, so I could at least get a nibble. At this point, I continued to sing.

_"But slow, little girl, _

_hark and hush, the birds are singing sweetly, _

_you'll miss the birds completely, _

_you're traveling so fleetly_", she _still_ wouldn't stop. This kid was persistent, I'll give her that. I went back to thinking about how this whole thing will be worth it, once I had my fill.

_"Grandmother first, then this plump,_

_ what a delectable couple, utter perfection, one brittle, one supple, _

_one moment my dear",_ I insisted, yet she still resisted.

She tried to stay away from me, but she was only a child, she couldn't get far. "_Mother said, come what may, follow the path, and never stray", _she explained. But I grabbed her hand, and motioned her down a different path, which only made her struggle to get away.

_"Just so, little girl, _

_any path, so many worth exploring, _

_this one would be so boring, _

_and look what your ignoring_", I sang as I gently motioned her into a patch of purple flowers. For the first time, she seemed to relax, and started picking them with a smile on her face. As I crept up behind her, the hunger began to overcome me again.

_"Think of those crisp, aging bones, _

_then something fresh on the palate, _

_think of that scrumptious carnality, twice in one day,_

_ there's no possible way, to describe what you feel, _

_when you're talking to your meal", _I pounced behind her, quick picked up a flower, and showed it to her when she faced me. "For Granny", I simply said.

The kid began to think. _"Mother said, not to stray, still I suppose a small delay, granny might like a fresh bouquet",_ she took the flower, picked up her basket now full of food and newly picked flowers. "Goodbye, Mr. Wolf". Little Red went back to her normal path, skipping freely without a care in the world. I watched her knowing full well what my next move was.

"Goodbye, little girl", I said as I leapt onto a boulder. "And, hello", I finished as I gave the loudest howl, I have ever given in my life.

Well, off to Grannys'.


	2. Granny's House

Chapter 2, please read and review!

And trust me, the chapters will be longer once I get further into the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I finally made it to the house in the tree, the little girl talked about, I realized I had PLENTY of time until she arrived, that is if she was skipping the rest of the way. Anyway, I stepped up to the front door, knocked, and could hear a feeble, shaky voice speak from inside the house.<p>

"Is that you, Red? You're awfully early", the grandmother said, still not coming toward the door.

In the best little girl voice, I tried my best to imitate Little Red. "Yes Granny. Its me", I rolled my eyes, feeling ridiculous.

"Oh, come in dearie", she responded. Wait, that actually worked? That old lady is losing it. As I opened the door, without hesitation, I ran inside as fast as I could, I jumped into the room, spotted the woman in the candlelit room still in her pajamas, sitting in her bed, I ran down the wooden stairs, to the woman, and before she had time to scream, I began to lift her up, until the next thing I knew, I had swallowed her whole. With one final gulp, I had successfully eaten her.

It was then I remembered the little one would be here later. The old one tasted delicious, but I bet the other will taste even better. But she'd surely recognize me with my suit on. I looked around the small house, and found a closet full of clothing. I picked out a pair of pajamas, slipped out of my suit, and without thinking, I tossed my suit, hat, and shoes into the burning fireplace. Not worth the chance of letting evidence out in the open, right?

I put on the new clothing, taking notice it smelled of old and lilacs, made me gag. I then put on the bonnet, feeling even more ridiculous than the way I sounded. Hiding my tail was going to be an issue, but I figure since I'll be hiding under the covers, she won't notice.

After getting used to the ugly looking things I had on now, I hopped into the bed, pulled the covers over me, right up to my mouth, and waited somewhat impatiently until my next meal came in through the door.

* * *

><p>It took an hour, until a tiny shadow came shining through the sunlit door. I thought the curtain in front of the bed was a bit much, but there was no time to change it now.<p>

"Granny?", the familiar voice, asked sounding scared. I now tried my best to make my voice sound elderly, and shaky.

"Come in, my dearie", I said, feeling foolish. After a few more torturous seconds, the little girl slowly pushed the curtain aside, and stared wide eyed at me, not sure what to do.

"My Grandmother, you're looking very strange", she said. Well, she wasn't convinced I suppose. Either way, I had to wait for the right moment to make my move. "What big ears you have".

"The better to hear you with, my dear". I was done waiting and waiting. I pushed the covers off just a little to smile my crooked toothed smile at her. When she realized who I was, she turned to run away, but I grabbed her arms, as she let out the loudest scream I ever heard in my life. In her struggle, she dropped her basket. As I grabbed her, lifted her up, and once again swallowed whole, until I felt her land inside my stomach, did I actually taste what she tasted like. It was savory, sweet, just right.

As I felt myself smirking, I noticed some of her red cape was still inside my mouth. I guess chewing on it wouldn't hurt, it tasted of her. Loving the flavor of the cloth, I began to doze off. Since I was in a bed, not that I've ever actually slept in one before, I decided it would be fine to sleep. No one would come looking for her nor her granny. Before I knew it, I was dreaming of sheep, red capes, and more opprotunities that could be waiting for me.

* * *

><p>While I was dreaming, I could hear something soft coming towards me. Closer and closer and closer until I felt something almost realistic next to me. The next thing I knew, I was jolted awake by a sharp pain that was coming from my stomach. I opened my eyes at once, and howled on instinct, as I watched a man I've never seen before, cutting open my stomach, straight down the middle with a knife. The pain radiated my body like a pain I truly never felt before. Since nothing like this had ever happened to me, I couldn't compare it to anything.<p>

The man then reached into my stomach, oh, my vision was getting blurry, but it was enough for me to see the man was pulling out the girl and her grandmother, alive and unharmed out of me, and into the world once more.

The man started to clean off his knife, and ran up the steps and out the door. The kid and the old lady followed him. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went to dark.


	3. Chat with Granny

A/N - This plus another chapter will still probably be short, but others will be longer. Sorry, its short, but I promise they WILL be longer soon.

This is where the musicals and my own ideas start to twist, but most of the original plot will happen along with my ideas.

Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>When I first started to finally wake up from my nap that felt like days, I felt the pain I had felt when that man stabbed me and slit the knife down my stomach. I immediately reached down to the wound and found it had what appeared to be knit shut, and had something wet on it. By the time my eye sight cleared up, I saw I was still wearing the grandmothers pajamas, but the bonnet was gone.<p>

I was still in the bed, with the blanket pulled over me. Seeing the house only lit with candles, led me to believe it was dark out. Then I remembered the little girl, her granny, me blacking out. Thinking I'd be dead by now, I really had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, I heard a slow shuffling coming down the stairs, only to find the grandmother walking towards me with a candle she had placed near the bedside. At first I was scared, (something I rarely was), mostly because I was wounded, and it hurt when I moved.

"Listen lady, you let me go or I'll, I'll", I said, while trying to sit up, but winced from the pain. I expected to her threaten me with a knife. But she gave me the tiniest smile I had ever seen anyone give, yet still felt awkward.

"Calm down Wolfie. You'll only hurt yourself more. If you keep resisting, that medication will wear off. And so will those stitches", she said as she sat on the edge of her bed. I tensed up, but became relaxed once more when I felt the pain again. I couldn't believe my ears at what she said.

"Wait, you helped me?", I asked.

"Yes", she said, without taking her eyes off me.

"But, why? Why didn't you just let me die?", I asked.

"I was going to. And honestly, I was going to skin you to make a new cape for my granddaughter. Especially since you ruined her red one", she said matter of factly.

I then frantically looked around, suddenly afraid of the little girl, and what she would do to me. "Speaking of which, where is the kid?", I returned to staring at her unfeeling face, her eyes making me uncomfortable.

"I told her I was going to skin you. Even though she wanted to stay, I sent her home, and told her to come back tomorrow for a new wolf skin cape".

"So why haven't you done it yet? From how dark it is, she left hours ago", I asked. She looked down at her hands, then back at me.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my mother and father taught me to always to the right thing. That forgiveness should be honored and remembered. To choose the right path. And that is the path I have chosen tonight".

All these things she was talking about made no sense to me. Ever since I could remember, all my mother and father taught me was kill or be killed; look after yourself, and that's all you need.

"So, I sent Red home, and she will be getting a new cape, out of an old wolf skin her Grandfather left behind after he passed". She went silent for a minute, I wasn't sure why. "Anyhow, tomorrow morning, you will be free to go once you had a full nights rest", was the last thing she said, after she went into another room and shut the door.

For the next few minutes, I lay in the bed thinking about what she said, but not really let it sink in. I never had anything like that happen to me before, so I wasn't sure how to act. But right now, the pain was overcoming my thoughts, so much I didn't want to think as much as I wanted to sleep. So without giving it another thought, I once again drifted off to sleep without a single care in the world; unaware of what would happen tomorrow that would make my life just a little bit weirder.


End file.
